


Lean Closer

by daelisix



Series: Jaepil: Accidental Kisses [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Accidental Kiss, Fluff, I just miss jaepil, M/M, blame twitter, daydream, jaepil, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelisix/pseuds/daelisix
Summary: Jae is blasting their song Lean On Me in the morning and Wonpil remembers the lean gone wrong--or actually right for him. A little accident that turned his daydreams into reality.





	Lean Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Another accidental kiss that escalated! Hahaha. Blame that gif on twitter with the caption "I thought Jae leaned in for a kiss"

Someone's already blasting Day6 songs when Wonpil wakes up.

It's a rest day today and the moment he steps out of his room, he instantly wants to step back in. He continues to head towards the kitchen after greeting Jae an awkward ‘good morning’, though.

There's some tension between them. It must be because of last night. And the song currently playing isn't helping at all:  _ Lean On Me. _ The lyrics of their song is far from their situation. It’s not like Jae is brokenhearted and needs a shoulder to cry on but just hearing the word ‘lean’ is making Wonpil’s heart go wild.

Last night, right. Last night when Jae leans closer to whisper something, when they were watching an animated movie, but just in time when Wonpil faces him causing their lips to collide.

Both were wide-eyed. It only lasted for a second but the aftermath of it is surely more than a hundred times longer.

Wonpil said sorry more than twice. But he didn't actually want to. Why would he say sorry for something he liked? Oh, what he’d give just to put his lips against the older again. But of course, he doesn't know what the other feels, so it's natural.

Jae said it was fine. Just a little accident. But does ‘fine’ mean staying longer in the bathroom to avoid being alone with the other?

Here's a little secret: Wonpil actually thinks about kissing Jae 99.9% of his time. There was this one time while they're on a vlive where Jae suddenly leans in. Wonpil's heart almost dropped. He was a bit startled and a bit disappointed. He hid it behind his pout when he realized Jae didn't lean for a kiss or to be kissed. He wanted to hit his head at that time for thinking about it during a live. But he couldn't help but stare at Jae's lips that were in front of him that he really forgot they were live.

During their guesting at Hola School where they were talking about how people kiss as a greeting, he wanted to do it with him. But Sungjin was between them and Jae did it with Younghyun instead and he did it with Sungjin.

There was also this one time during a live where Sungjin was talking about quote-unquote when you love someone, Jae looked at Wonpil with a soft expression and his gaze dropped on his lips. Wonpil got so nervous then thinking it meant something. Turned out there was something on his lips and Jae just laughed at him.

Wonpil knocks on the bathroom door.

“Hyung, are you still not done? I really need to pee.”

“Oh yeah, wait, I am. I'm done.”

The door flips open. Wonpil moves to the side to enter and Jae mirrors his step. They move to the other side at the same time.

“S-sorry.” Wonpil gestures a small bow.

Jae stands still and Wonpil finally enters the bathroom.

Few hours passed and they're still not talking to each other. Jae didn't come to pester Wonpil to let him borrow his laptop and the latter just stayed in his room and watched a drama.

They're alone in the dorm. Dowoon was out with Younghyun and Sungjin went to the company.

When night came and all of them are present, Sungjin notices the invisible wall.

“Did the two of you fight?”

“No,” they answer in chorus.

Sungjin shrugs it off.

Someone knocks at Wonpil's bedroom door at almost midnight. He thinks it's Younghyun who'd probably urge him to watch an anime with him but as he pulls the door open, a slender and tall figure towers over him.

“Uh, hi…” Jae chews his lip. “Did I… wake you up?”

“No, I wasn't asleep yet. Do you need something?”

Jae averts his gaze as he tries to think what to say when Wonpil invites him in. They both sit on the bed and Wonpil waits for what Jae wants to say but he's not uttering a single word at all.

“Hyung,” Wonpil breathes in, “let's just go back to normal, please. All of the bickering and stuff. Let's just forget that accident.”

“I don't want to,” Jae responds immediately causing Wonpil to stare at him in surprise. He makes eye contact with the younger and neither averts their eyes. “How can you expect us to go back to normal after that? Was it nothing to you? Am I the only who can't stop thinking about it and wants to do it again?”

Wonpils stares at him blankly. His mouth falls agape as he blinks at him.

“Still, even if I was the only one who felt that I couldn't pretend that it didn't happen.”

“Hyung.”

“Let's do it again. Properly this time.”

“Jae- _ ya, _ ” Wonpil calls his name softly. Jae is a little taken aback. He likes it. He likes the sound of his name coming out from Wonpil's mouth. He loves how the younger calls him softly like that. “Jae- _ ya,  _ lean closer.”

Without delay, Jae leans in and Wonpil meets his face in the middle. They start with a peck and continue with open kisses. Jae softly puts his hand on Wonpil's face--his thumb gently caressing the younger's face while the other half of his hand is on the neck.

Jae leans in more, deepening the kiss, as Wonpil snakes an arm around the older's waist.

Surely, Wonpil wants Jae to lean on him during hard times, but the other time that he wants Jae to lean is to lean towards him for a kiss. And that would probably happen often now. Maybe not as often as he thinks about it, which is 99.9% of the time, but at least it’s gonna be an actual kiss from now on and not just a daydream or imagination.


End file.
